A common loudspeaker may include a voice coil attached to a diaphragm. The voice coil may be positioned in a voice coil gap of the common loudspeaker, and the voice coil gap may be defined by a magnet assembly and a frame of the common loudspeaker. The common loudspeaker may receive an electrical acoustic signal, which may cause the voice coil to move in the voice coil gap. This movement may result from the interaction of the electrical acoustic signal, the voice coil, and the magnet assembly.
A conventional grille may be attached to the common loudspeaker. The conventional grille may include fixed openings for sound from the common loudspeaker to travel through. The fixed openings may be static, as such, the fixed openings may be permanently located at specific locations on the conventional grille. The fixed openings may be arranged in a permanent pattern. Moreover, once affixed to the common loudspeaker, the conventional grille may be a static component. The conventional grille may be a single, integral component, which may be entirely formed from a single material, such as a hard plastic or metal.